Curtains Rise and Fall
by MoonlightLilyXIII
Summary: An unwanted surprise on a fairly normal afternoon whips up a nasty combination of worry, doubt and frustration in Flynn's being, silently questioning Yuri's late returns over the past month... YurixFlynn. Inspired by littlerosebud's 'Fall for You'


**- Curtains Rise and Fall -  
><strong>

It laid there, shimmering innocently in the filtered rays of the blazing afternoon sun. Flynn's heart sank pit bottom, his suspicions confirmed in thundering silence. Coupled with the well-used lipstick and heels slyly hidden under their bed, they screamed affirmation to Flynn's unvoiced allegations. There was a woman... in _Yuri's _life.

The jingle of a bunch of keys, followed by the rattle of the cherry oak door returned Flynn from his lost train of thoughts. In the midst of panic, the lace embroidered silk garment was stuffed into the wardrobe. Flynn jumped inwardly when it closed with a startling bang. Yuri strode in as the main door flung open, exhaustion written all over, panting heavily.

"Y-Yuri! You're early today."

The bedroom door closed quietly behind him, Flynn's fingers still trembling in a fit of nerves as they released the brass knob. He was quick to hide them in his sweater. Yuri appeared wearied, too breathless to even respond, unsuspecting, as he approached the kitchen counter. The keys were settled by the coffee maker, jacket thrown carelessly over the couch.

_The usual_, Flynn thought.

He busied himself by looking out of the balcony, trying not to seem _obvious._ There was a short moment when he felt questioning eyes travel over him but it vanished as quickly as Yuri's playful peck on his cheek came and went. It stirred a blitzkrieg of unwanted doubts and worry.

Flynn stoned by the doorway, watching in horror as Yuri turned the newly tidied bedroom topsy-turvy in an attempt of rummaging through drawers after drawers, closets after closets. Articles of clothing were discarded across the room, undergarments strewn all over in a complete mess. It vexed Flynn _so much_ for the fact that he had_ just_ sorted them out neatly less than ten minutes ago. His roommate paid little to no attention to the exasperation stamped on the young blonde's face.

"Damn it… Nooooo…."

Yuri crumbled to the floor, muttering to himself. The dismayed look painted on his face petrified Flynn like no tomorrow. It wasn't every day one gets to witness Yuri Lowell suffer from an emotional breakdown.

"Yuri, what _now…_?" Flynn sighed, tiptoeing between masses of fabric decorating the floorboards.

"Flynn? Oh hey, have you seen- Uh, scratch that. Nevermind."

Flynn titled his head in confusion. Now Yuri's behaviour _really_ made him curious. Coupled with the female accessories he recently found, Flynn had a lot of questions for his roommate…

To his misfortune, Yuri cleverly avoided his questions like the plaque, changing and popping up random subjects of interest to divert his attention whilst he sneakily waltzed out of the room and eventually, the entire apartment. It was only when the door finally closed that Flynn hit himself mentally for falling for such a cheap trick.

_Really, that Yuri…_

Flynn's cellphone alarm blasted his wondering thoughts to smithereens, calendar reminder yelling at him to haul over for violin practice. As he slung his instrument case over a shoulder, he swore to himself that he wasn't going to let Yuri off the hook.

Not this time.

* * *

><p>Like fingernails to a blackboard, the high note Flynn was supposed to be bowing catastrophically turned into a banshee level screech.<p>

The conductor with greying hair hissed at him whereas every other player present stopped in their tempo to stare. Flynn didn't usually make mistakes, and whenever he _did _it gave the others reason to tease him about it. As Yuri once helpfully announced to his whole crew, "Flynn's the quintessential hard-assed perfectionist… So give it to him every once in a while, alright?"

So they did.

And still do, in fact.

But it was different that day.

They would have burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter right at moment if it were not for the distant expression carved into Flynn's facial features. It brought about an awkward silence with no one daring to utter a word. His conductor cleared his throat, asking Flynn to take the rest of the day off for he 'looked like he was about to keel over at any second'.

Being sent home earlier than usual did barely any good to keep Flynn from pacing about the living room in fretfulness. Into an hour, all he wanted to do was pull his hair out. Past two hours, he flicked through the television channels aimlessly. After the third, he was beginning to contemplate on secretly digging through Yuri's phone records. By the fourth, he was set on squeezing answers out of Yuri as soon as the latter was back. And when it was a quarter past eleven, Flynn finally heard the main door open with a soft 'click'.

"Yuri!"

Hopping onto his feet, he marched towards the raven-headed man. Upon seeing the genuine fatigue all over his friend's face, Flynn's infuriation dissipated, melting into pure concern.

"Yuri…"

"I thought you might have been asleep by now, Flynn," Yuri grinned brightly, holding up a plastic bag full of grocery, "Great! At least then we can have dinner together!"

It made Flynn shake his head in disapproval.

"You look so tired, Yuri. We should just order for delivery."

Yuri went wide-eyed, "Don't you like my cooking?"

"Wha- No! No… Of course I do, silly. It's just tha-"

"Then that's enough reason for me," Yuri forced his way through the barricade that was Flynn.

It didn't surprise Flynn that their meal that night was an exquisite, divine Chinese-styled cuisine. For as long as Flynn could remember, Yuri has always loved going the extra mile when left alone in the kitchen. Within less than an hour, palatable servings of braised pork ribs, butter fried crayfish and bitter gourd omelette were served on their homely, albeit slightly crowded, dining table. Flynn picked up his own pair of chopsticks, ever so ready to pounce on the dishes displayed before him. Even now, he still fondly remembers his first time at an oriental restaurant. Yuri was the one who took him there.

Their dinner was chowed down in a matter of minutes, each bite a ticket to paradise. Neither of them knew if it were actually plausible to savour and devour delicacies at the same time.

But none of that mattered to them.

Layers of clothing were removed in a fuzzy blur. Each gasp made between heated kisses left the both of them desiring for more. Every time was a little different, but some aspects inevitably stayed the same. It was as though the both of them were following a masterful script or detailed choreography for the way every little kiss and lick and bite were so precisely placed, timed and executed.

Yuri fell backwards, landing roughly on the bed as he brought Flynn over him by the hips. Flynn took a moment to just admire a half-undressed Yuri, white dress shirt precariously hanging off a shoulder. He leaned forward, enjoying the moans and cries escaping from Yuri's parted lips as he ravished the man's fully exposed neck. The way his name was panted made his heart ache, and when his foot collided with what felt like three-inched stilettos, he froze and pulled away.

"F-Flynn…? What's wrong?"

Yuri propped himself up by the elbow, reaching out to caress the blonde's cheek only to be disappointed. Flynn drew back, avoiding the touch.

"Yuri… I found a dress this afternoon… Could it be..."

Yuri visibly tensed even before the actual question came to. It made Flynn feel so _sick. _

He hadn't even asked _and yet_…

"It's nothing!"

Disappointed? Angry? Shocked? Maybe his feelings were a little bit of everything. But whenever Yuri snapped like that, Flynn knew he meant it and was never sorry for it.

And _that_ made Flynn's heart feel tight against his chest.

He couldn't even be bothered to turn and look back as Yuri's voice called after him. He stormed off to the single spare bedroom, slamming it shut, clenched fists trembling by his sides.

Yuri had let him down.

* * *

><p>He must have dozed off for a few good minutes because when he finally became aware of his surroundings, the sound of Yuri's concerned voice begging him to open the door didn't peeve him anymore. His frustration still burnt brightly but he knew that Yuri was sincerely sorry. He groaned, unlocking the knob as he tossed himself into the single bed, pulling the comforter over his head.<p>

Yuri tried the knob when he heard a soft 'clack' noise, hoping that he didn't imagine it. Knocking would've felt painfully awkward beacuse it has never been a need in their lives. After the move from the orphanage, the two have been sharing the master bedroom ever since.

At first glance, Yuri could identify Flynn's sulking figure; head buried under pillows, blanket cocooning his body. He chuckled out loud, grinning when he caught Flynn stirring lightly. Yuri rolled Flynn over, making space for him to slide under the covers. When the blonde began to protest with what Yuri was doing, the latter could only give him his trademark smirk and a simple, "Then we should cuddle to fit."

Yuri buried his face in Flynn's shoulder, arms pulling the man to his chest in a tight embrace. Even in the dark, Yuri could tell that Flynn was blushing furiously.

"Sorry."

Yuri lifted up his head, hovering over Flynn for further response. His dark hair brushed against Flynn's cheeks, curtaining them.

"Flynn, you idiot. I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry."

Flynn beamed beneath him, teeth showing as he laughed a little, "Yeah but I jump to conclusions too quickly."

"Conclusions? Wait what-?"

"Yuri…"

Flynn hooked a few strands of hair behind Yuri's ear. He swallowed, depressed that he had to voice a line as repulsive as 'Are you seeing another woman?'

His words made Yuri blink a couple of times before crumpling into laughter. It was, by all means, an unexpected reaction to Flynn.

He flushed beet red, yelling for Yuri to shut his trap. When nothing else did the trick, including pinching and kicking, he resorted to his final weapon – his lips. The kiss effectively silenced Yuri's wild laughter into smaller sniggers. Tears rolled down Yuri's cheeks as he tried for a coherent sentence.

"F-Flynn, you really crack me up!"

"Glad I did then…"

Facing away from Yuri, he tugged at the covers, plugging his ears as his own personal form of going on strike against the man. A minute later, Yuri proceeded to nibble on the lope of his ear, warm breath puffing along his jaw as he explained himself.

"Flynn, that dress… was actually – err, a theatre assignment… That stupid old man forced me into playing the heroine..."

Flynn looked over his shoulder. Yuri was blushing. Cursing, but blushing nevertheless.

"But damnnnnnnnnn… It's just so darn torturing having to recite all those dramatic lovey-dovey Shakespearean lines to someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, well– I mean- It's a little easier when I imagine it's you I'm saying those cheesy stuff to…"

Yuri turned his face away from Flynn's line of sight, embarrassment palpable. A swarm of ravenous butterflies fluttered in Flynn's stomach.

"I was afraid that when you saw the dress, you assumed I was cross-dressing or something," Yuri swatted the air mindlessly, "...Or worse yet, you might've thought that I'm enjoying my time practising one of those stupid kiss scenes."

"_**K-kiss scenes**_?"

Yuri cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised. He flicked Flynn's forehead, "_Duh_?"

"Didn't I tell you before, Flynn? If it makes you uncomfortable with me eventually having to act out all those awkwardly romantic scenes with other people, you should just ditch orchestra and join theatre!"

Yuri heaved a sigh. How many times have they argued over this and ended up with nothing? Yuri wanted Flynn there, on stage with him and not just in the V.I.P row of seats with a bouquet of lilies in hand. He would have never agreed to breathe life into Juliet - a female role of all things - if it weren't for that old man _threatening_ him.

"_Oho, wait till you see what I do to Flynnie's report card, my dear boy,"_ he had said.

Gifting the old man's jaw with a fancy blueback has so far helped to keep Yuri's emotions in check a little better. But even physical abuse didn't scare the man from holding him back for the past few weeks due to his 'monotonous and dead' acting. And thus is the reason why Yuri has been back way past eleven during every other week day in the last month.

Thanks to that, it meant coming home to find Flynn already fast asleep.

_Screw the old man._

Flynn stroked Yuri's silky smooth hair, running playful fingers through the dark tresses. He shook his head, saying that theatre would never suit him.

"But why? You'd definitely steal the spotlight! I guarantee it."

"Yuri, I'm... I'm not good at acting. Don't give me so much credit..."

He caressed Yuri's cheek, brushing a thumb along his cheekbone, "I guess I'll just have to bear with it this once..."

Flynn pulled Yuri into an affectionate hug, the latter's protests muffled against will.

"I love you, Yuri."

* * *

><p>"Guys! Great news! I've found the perfect Romeo!"<p>

The shaggy theatre troupe leader disappeared behind the grand stage curtains, dragging a familiar blonde into view by the elbow.

All spectators gasped in complete astonishment.

Yuri simply laughed.

**- THE END -  
><strong>

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hi guys! Hope this helps with the wait of my multi-chapter story, 'Shattered Illusion', updates *laughs*. This is a one-shot written for fun inspired by littlerosebud's college AU entitled, 'Fall for You'. As a bonus, I have a humble gift of art for you readers over at my livejournal. The prompt was 'Juliet'. Here's the link: ht tp:/ / moonwolf13 . livejournal. com/ 5310. html (Without the spacings)_

_Feel free to drop a comment or two over there!_

_**If Shattered Illusion manages to reach the 50th, 100th or 150th review benchmark, I'm definitely going to DRAW something Yuri/Flynn-themed in commemoration of those achievements... so KEEP REVIEWING GUYS :3** _

_As usual, reviews are very much appreciated!_


End file.
